The present invention relates to a snore elimination device which is tied on user""s wrist and includes a vibration motor which is activated by a driving circuit which is started when receiving snore. By the vibration to the user, the user will change his/her pose and stops snoring.
Snoring is a symbol that warns a person that his/her health perhaps has problems. The sound generated from snoring is unstandable for the person who sleeps beside you. A device for eliminating snoring known to applicant employs minor electric shock to the user to change the sleep pose so as to obtain the result of stopping snoring. The device has to connect wires to the user""s skin by using pads attached on the skin, and the pads are easily to disengage from the skin. Some users could be allergic to the attaching glue or the pads. The device uses electric shock to stimulate the user and such electric shock could be harmful to the users who has heart diseases or is pregnant.
The present invention intends to provide a snore elimination device that uses a vibration motor to stimulate the user to change his/her sleep poses.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a snore elimination device which comprises a base having a wrist belt and a cover is mounted on the base. A circuit board is received in the base and a power source is connected to the circuit board. A control arrangement is located on the circuit board and comprises a sound magnifying circuit, sound transferring circuit, a control circuit, a driving circuit and charging circuit. A microphone is connected to the sound magnifying circuit and the sound transferring circuit transfers the sound into digital signals which are sent to the control circuit. The driving circuit is activated by the control circuit. A vibration device is activated by the driving circuit.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a snore elimination device that is tied on the user""s wrist and may vibrate the user""s arm to change sleep poses.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.